


Locked

by its_just_us_here



Series: Dom!Reid [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: BDSM, Blow Job, Chastity Kink, Cock Cages, Dom!Spencer, Hand Job, Kink, M/M, PWP, just porn, sub!Morgan, there is absolutely no plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_just_us_here/pseuds/its_just_us_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinky, smutty Moreid trash. Spencer orders a cock cage off the Internet and is v excited to use it on Derek. Will be a two-parter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning thinking about this and then just... couldn't... stop... thinking... about... it.

Spencer Reid looked down at the buzzing phone on his desk and smirked when he saw the notification that he had received a picture from Derek Morgan before turning back to his paperwork. He didn’t need to look at it right then; it wasn’t a picture he could open at work, and he knew exactly what it would be anyway - or at least had a fairly good idea. He had been receiving the pictures three times a day for the past week, like clockwork. It’s not that he  _ needed _ the pictures as proof that his boyfriend was following his instructions, but he wanted them, and so Derek had to comply.

It was a Friday. The previous Friday, Hotch had successfully negotiated a full week of no travel for their team as a break after a string of particularly rough cases. Everyone was skeptical that it would actually happen, expecting to be called away on a new case any second, but Hotch’s face was even sterner than usual when he announced it, so Spencer and Derek decided to take him at his word. The opportunity to have a normal 9-5 office job for one week, absent of serial killers and high-speed chases and bulletproof vests, provided a...  _ unique _ opportunity for something Spencer had been fantasizing about for some time.

After Hotch’s announcement, Spencer and Derek slumped into their apartment, exhausted from weeks of back-to-back travel. Derek made a bee-line for the couch, flopping onto the pillows while reaching for the remote as Spencer suspiciously disappeared with a package that had been waiting for him on the doorstep. Derek was too tired to give it any thought and eventually Spencer emerged, cuddling up next to Derek on the couch, and the mystery package was seemingly forgotten.

Both men promptly fell asleep on the couch in front of Conan. Spencer didn’t even make it past the monologue. Derek was the first to wake up. He glanced at his watch - midnight - and then looked wistfully down at Spencer, who was fast asleep and making teeny tiny snoring sounds that were so cute, Derek was sure they would be the end of him. Reluctantly, he nudged his partner, softly calling out to him, “Hey, Pretty Boy, get up. Let’s go to bed.” Spencer let out a whine and responded by snuggling closer to Derek, burying his face in Derek’s chest. After a few seconds his breathing had evened out again. Derek laughed and tried again. “Seriously, Spencer, come on. Bed time. Get your hiney up off this couch.” It seemed for a second that Spencer was just going to ignore him again, but then he seemed to remember something and shot up, practically scrambling over Derek to get to the bedroom. Spencer’s steps slowed some; Derek could tell he was trying to be nonchalant, but Spencer had an adorable tendency to be completely obvious whenever he was up to something. Derek shook his head, wondering what was in store for him, and followed Spencer curiously down the hall.

When he entered the bedroom, Spencer reached out for his waist and tugged him close, leaning in for a kiss. Derek smiled softly as he leaned in, wrapping his arms around Spencer’s torso, kissing him back. It was soft at first, all lips. Gentle and nice and familiar. As Derek started tugging their bodies closer together, Spencer nudged them forward so that Derek was walking backwards, eventually running into Spencer’s writing desk on the side of the bedroom. They stood there for awhile, lazily making out, taking their time. Derek was growing impatient. He darted his tongue forward to move things along, but Spencer pulled away suddenly. Spencer bit his bottom lip, trying to hide a very mischievous grin that was threatening to overtake his face.

“What is going on here, Kid?” Derek asked.

Spencer took a quick breath and collected himself, setting his features and attempting to be stern. “Nothing. Turn around.”

Derek gave him a quick glare but followed instructions. Spencer and Derek didn’t  _ always _ have kinky sex, but they had  _ a lot  _ of kinky sex, and when the kinky sex happened it was always Spencer who was the dominant one. It was surprising to Derek at first how good Spencer was at it. In social situations Spencer could be shy, unsure, oblivious. Very awkward. But he was able to dominate Derek with as much confidence as he had when delivering a profile, although he usually stumbled his way into the dominant mindset a little bit before getting in the groove, like he was doing now. Derek and Spencer had never felt the need to psychoanalyze why Spencer loved dominating and Derek loved submitting; all that mattered was that they were both very into it, and they were always safe and communicative about it.

With Derek facing away from him, Spencer reached up and placed a firm hand on his upper back, shoving him down on the desk. Spencer leaned over on top of him, whispering threateningly in his ear, “Don’t get hard,” before walking away.

The directive threatened to have the opposite effect, of course. Derek felt his cock twitch, but didn’t want to find out what his punishment would be if Spencer came back to find him hard. Derek took some slow breaths, forcing his mind to wander to  _ anything _ not-sexy. He mentally reviewed all the reports he had filed that day… thought about the groceries they needed to buy that weekend… wondered how much it was going to cost him to get his the oil changed in his jeep…

Spencer returned after a few minutes. Derek craned his neck to try to see what he was up to, but Spencer reached out and turned it back so that all Derek could see was the wood of the desktop. He didn’t need another reminder. Spencer shuffled closer so that his hips were flush with Derek’s and reached around, undoing Derek’s belt, pulling Derek’s pants and boxers down so they pooled at his ankles. It was clear that Derek was having a hard time with his task. Staring forward intently, he studied the wood grain pattern while taking slow breaths: Inhale 1… 2… 3… 4… Exhale 1… 2… 3… 4. He knew he was half hard and knew it was only a matter of time before Spencer realized that, too; all he could do was hope that his  _ situation _ didn’t get any worse and await his fate.

“Are you being a good boy tonight, Derek? Are you following my instructions?” Spencer cooed in his ear from behind

Derek bit his lip.

Spencer’s tone became darker. “Oh, Derek. What do good boys do when they’re asked a question? Do you think it’s okay to ignore me?”

Derek felt a gentle hand on his ass which could only mean one thing… A second later,  _ Thwack!  _ Yeah. There it was. He winced and exhaled sharply. “Ah, no, sir. It’s not okay to ignore you.”

“That’s right. Now let’s check on how things are going…” Spencer replied, snaking a hand around and grasping Derek’s cock. “Uh oh. What did I tell you earlier?”

“You told me not to get hard…” Derek replied sheepishly, tacking on a meek “... sir.”

“That’s a simple request, isn’t it?” Spencer asked, his long slender fingers still wrapped around what was now becoming a very erect dick.

Derek let his forehead fall down on the desk with a soft thud. “I’m trying so hard,” he whined.

“I’ve barely even touched you, Derek. Are you that much of a slut? That you get this desperate just from having your pants undone?”

He could only reply with an embarrassed whimper.

“Maybe I’ll give you a few minutes to get yourself together,” Spencer said, backing away from Derek and casually picking up his book from the bedside table. He reclined in bed, opened the book, and started reading.

The longer Derek stood bent over the desk, pantsless, exposed, remembering Spencer’s fingers wrapped around him, the hornier he got. He tried every trick he could think of but couldn’t make his erection go away. Spencer could see that from where he was sitting. After what felt like a lifetime, he finally got up and mosied back over to Derek. “Seems we still have a little problem here?”

“Yes, sir,” Derek admitted reluctantly.

Spencer let out a disappointed sigh. Without explanation, he rested his left hand on Derek’s hip and reached around with his right, grabbing firmly and starting to jerk Derek off - hard. It was fast, rough, relentless. No technique, just friction. It wasn’t about Derek’s enjoyment, it was all just a means to an end to get him flaccid again.

Spencer leaned over his boyfriend and growled in his ear, “You better enjoy this, boy. It’s last time you’ll be in touched in  _ awhile _ .”

Derek didn’t have time to think about what that meant, he was so focused on Spencer’s hand working his cock. He was thrusting forward into the touches, panting, moaning. He felt a familiar pull in his stomach, his body tensing. His fingertips scraped the top of the desk, searching for something to hold onto but finding nothing. Finally, with a cry, he found his release and spilled all over Spencer’s hand, leaking onto the floor.

Still bent over him, Spencer snarled in his ear, “You filthy slut,” as he pumped him through his orgasm before standing up and taking a few steps back. “Stay exactly where you are.”

Watching Derek’s ribs expanding and contracting as he gasped for air coming down from his orgasm, Spencer reached into his pocket and pulled out the contents of the mysterious package from before. He watched for a few minutes, waiting for Derek to go limp, and also taking enjoyment in the fact that Derek was squirming with anticipation of what was going to happen next.

Finally, Spencer moved forward again, rubbing Derek’s back reassuringly for a few moments before pulling his hand back. The anticipation was killing Derek, but he knew better than to ask, and when he felt a cold metal ring being slid onto the base of his dick he let out a low moan - out of dread or arousal, neither man could tell. Next came the rest of the surgical steel cock cage - a rather beautiful contraption, really - being fastened around his dick. The metal was cool and Derek shivered, letting out a shaky exhale. “Shhhh,” Spencer cooed softly from behind as he turned the key in the lock. With it fastened securely, Spencer wrapped a hand around Derek’s locked, limp dick to warm it up.

“I think this little break from traveling may be a good opportunity for you to work on your self control, hmmm?” Spencer explained. He reached the key around in front of Derek’s face. “You should be careful this week… wouldn’t want me to lose this, would you?”

“No, sir,” Derek replied obediently. Spencer stuffed the key in his pocket, his hand still wrapped loosely around Derek’s penis.

“Good. You’re going to wear this for the next week. I think maybe to discourage any…  _ creativity _ on your part, it would probably be best for me to receive two pictures a day to ensure you’re still following my directions.”

Derek panicked at the thought of trying to take dick pics at work, thinking about how hot and bothered he’d get in the bathroom with no way to do anything about it, and then having to casually rejoin his coworkers. “But… if you have the key…” Derek started and then mentally kicked himself for it, scrunching up his face in regret.

Spencer’s hand came down across his ass again, harder this time. “Do good boys talk back when they’re given directions?”

Derek groaned. “No, sir.”

“I’ll give you a warning this time. But now you’ve just earned yourself three daily pictures. Miss any one, and I want you to think about how teeny tiny this key is. How easy it would be to misplace it.”

“Yes, sir.”

Spencer grinned, satisfied with himself. He took a step back and commanded, “Stand up and turn around.”

Derek did as he was told, and was able to look down at his own dick for the first time. It was an undeniably erotic sight. The shame and humiliation made his body thrum with excitement. He was going to get off so hard on this… eventually.

Spencer watched Derek look at himself and smirked before reaching up his hands to push down firmly on Derek’s shoulders. Obediently, Derek sunk down to his knees and sucked Spencer off efficiently before they crawled into bed and passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Second part will be Derek getting the cage off and I'll *maybe* write it later today or maybe whenever I get around to it. Also I love comments. Please, please, please leave me comments.


End file.
